


圣诞与骷髅

by Si_Cha



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Between Movies, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马子又劈腿了，最后终于分手了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣诞与骷髅

伴随着摩托的轰响声，圣诞出现在纹身店里。他没有从摩托上下来，也没有摘下头盔， “介意去喝上一杯吗？闭上嘴，我待会会告诉你为什么。”  
巴尼乖乖地闭上了嘴，跟图尔道别后骑上摩托离开了。  
“等等，先让我来猜一猜，你女朋友又劈腿了？”  
“操你大爷。”说完圣诞仰头一口喝掉了杯子里的酒，然后重重地砸在了桌子上。  
“看来我是猜对了？”巴尼好心地帮圣诞倒满酒。  
巴尼白了他一眼，将刚倒入的酒一口灌了下去。  
“都跟你说过她配不上你。”  
“说的好像你就配得上我一样。”圣诞给自己倒了一杯，跟对方的碰了一下之后干了。  
巴尼举起双手，“我可没这么说过。”然后端起酒杯喝了一口。当圣诞再次将手伸向酒瓶的时候，巴尼抓住了他的手腕，“你要是喝醉了我没法把你弄回去。”  
“我自己又不是回不去。”圣诞甩开了巴尼的手，给自己又倒上一杯。  
巴尼无奈地叹了口气，在不重要的事情上，他可管不了这个为所欲为的人。他只好让自己保持清醒，好在圣诞看起来也没有要管他的意思，只要自己喝够了就可以了。“那么你打算怎么办？分手吗？”  
“我不知道。”他用手肘撑着桌子，拎起酒杯晃了几圈，若有所思。他抿了一口，没有像之前那样直接灌下，这让巴尼稍微放心了一点。“她说让我再给她一次机会。”  
“你脑子被门夹了吗？不要忘了她已经做过一次这样的事，这样的劈腿婊子不值得你这样。”  
“你知道吗？冲着你这句话我也得再给她一次机会。”  
巴尼很无奈，不过他也没法阻止别人犯傻。  
“不说这些废话了，我是来找你喝酒的，不是来找你谈心的。”圣诞说完给巴尼满上了，这下他终于注意到他了，让巴尼不再放心了。  
圣诞像他说的一样，的确做到了不说废话，一直喝到最后趴在了桌子上。巴尼看着瘫软在桌子上的圣诞，摇了摇头，幸好不是冈纳。他把钱扔在桌子上将圣诞的一直手臂搭在自己身上，然后扶在圣诞的腋下，将他拖了出去。这是个简单活，但是让他跨坐在摩托上可就不是那么容易的一件事了。  
“嘿，醒醒。”巴尼轻轻地拍了拍圣诞的脸颊，没有反应，又轻轻地摇了他几下，还是一样。他不敢大幅度地摇晃，吐自己一身可不是什么好事。于是他朝圣诞的脸上一巴掌拍了上去，“李，给我醒过来。”  
圣诞猛地睁开眼，摇了摇头，“干嘛？”  
巴尼坐到摩托上，将头盔递给圣诞，“戴好头盔，坐上来。”  
虽然被打一巴掌的确会让人清醒很多，但是如果你之前处于烂醉的状态，清醒很多脑子也不会太好使，否则圣诞是不会听话的。“抱紧我。”这一点更是如此。  
夜里的街道上没有多少人，这让平常就开得很快的巴尼开的更快了。冷风袭来让巴尼更加清醒了，他有一点后悔把圣诞带回自己家里，可是把他留在那里准没什么好事，不仅是对于酒吧，重点是之后自己肯定又会被唠叨一番，而圣诞的家在另一个方向，所以他也没什么选择。  
身后的人再次睡着了，整个人贴在了巴尼身上，隔着头盔靠在巴尼一侧的肩膀上。贴近脖子的部分让他感到冰凉。圣诞的双手仍然环在他的腰上，但是没使什么力气。巴尼只好减慢速度，他还不想失去一个好打手。  
停在自己家门口时，巴尼再一次把圣诞叫醒，这次打在另外一边脸上。走进屋内后，巴尼本想让圣诞直接睡在沙发上，但这家伙进门之后直接走进他的房间倒在床上，打也打不醒，不知道是真睡还是装睡。巴尼没有办法，只好洗完澡后自己睡在了沙发上。  
第二天早上醒来巴尼干的第一件就是去检查一下圣诞的脸上有没有什么痕迹，他不想在对方对于未来的幻想当中再死一次。结果什么都没有看到，看来前一天晚上下手还是挺轻。他收拾一下之后出门了，等他再一次醒来的时候，圣诞已经醒来了，坐在床边上。  
“为什么我会在你家里？还有我的头怎么这么疼？”  
“你一点都不记得了吗？”  
“对于后者还是有印象的，不过我他妈的为什么在你家？”  
“你喝醉了我就把你给拖回来了。”  
“你可真体贴。”  
“别废话了，跟我去个地方。”说完巴尼转身离开。  
圣诞站起身，揉了揉太阳穴，“我他妈的到底喝了多少。”  
巴尼跨上摩托，顺手将头盔递给了圣诞，“坐上来别靠我太近，一身酒臭味。”  
“放心吧，老头子，你跪着求我我也不会的。头盔你就自己戴着，带你的头盔会撞着脑袋的。”圣诞也坐了上去，与巴尼保持了一定距离。  
圣诞一路上都没说话，也没问巴尼要去哪里，一方面他相信对方，另一方面也确实头疼得厉害，他暗自发誓以后再也不喝这么多的酒了。结果他们去的地方是停机坪。  
“喔噢，这么快就有架新的飞机了。”圣诞说着朝它走去。  
“当然，不过这不是重点，好吧，你已经看到重点了。”巴尼走到圣诞旁边，一起看着飞机。  
“圣诞涂装，你认真的？”圣诞笑着问道。  
巴尼没有说话，只是回应了圣诞的笑容。  
“这算是为了安抚成员受伤的心灵还是实现之前的玩笑？”  
“两者都有。”  
“谢谢。”圣诞的语气很真诚。“不过还有一点，我实在是忍不住要说，你这涂装简直像屎一样，下次还是还我来吧。”他露出一副很嫌弃的表情。  
“那边的标志也是我涂的，这边的不这样涂怎么涂？圣诞礼物涂上加特林地狱猫M870手榴弹C4什么乱七八糟的然后涂个金属圣诞老人或者干脆把你涂上去？胯下巨炮这个样子？画风完完全全不对啊这样还能算是圣诞吗？”反驳完后巴尼心情舒畅。  
“我知道你的重点了所以你可以闭嘴吗？在这里等我一下我马上回来。”圣诞发现自己的摩托不在这里，只好向巴尼借了钥匙，并且戴上了那顶会撞到脑袋的头盔，然后小声抱怨道，“我讨厌chopper。”  
圣诞回到停机坪的时候已经洗过澡换了衣服，巴尼正坐在搬出来的椅子上抽着雪茄。  
“坐在这里思考人生吗？”圣诞将巴尼为他准备的椅子拿到了巴尼面前，椅背朝着他跨坐在上面，然后掏出一把刀子递给巴尼。  
“今天天气很好。这是干嘛？”虽然嘴上这么问着，他还是接过了刀子。  
“你的近战水平简直令人发指，为了能够多看看好天气还是把这个好好留着吧。”  
“算是圣诞专属涂装的回礼？”巴尼看了眼刀子，上面还有标志。  
“算是。如果想要学学的话，欢迎随时来找我。”  
“我随时都可以找图尔的。”巴尼故意说。  
“难道我不比图尔厉害吗？”圣诞身体前倾，用双脚和椅子前腿保持平衡，戳着巴尼的胸口，一副要干一架的表情。  
“是是，你最厉害了。”圣诞重新让椅子的四只腿都着地。巴尼举起了手中的刀子，“谢谢，我会好好用它的。如果没别的事介意一起看云吗？”巴尼故作严肃地问。  
圣诞考虑了一会儿，将椅子挪回到巴尼旁边，“正好我现在还不想去见蕾西。”  
巴尼用手撑住额头，“那你就别提她好吗？”  
“我提不提她关你什么事？”  
“你在我旁边提她当然关我的事。”  
圣诞从口袋里掏出一副耳塞，摊开手放在手心上，“给你。”  
巴尼抓起耳塞砸在了圣诞的脸上，“去你丫的。”

“嘿，巴尼。”是圣诞。  
“你怎么知道我在这？”  
“图尔告诉我的。”  
巴尼从梯子上爬了下来，“你可以直接打电话问我的。”  
“你知道我不喜欢打电话。”圣诞用下巴朝飞机的方向指了一下，“又在自己喷漆？”巴尼嗯了一声。“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“非常感谢。”巴尼向圣诞解释了一下自己的设计两人便开始了各自的工作。  
“这下你所有的东西都是带骷髅头的了。”  
“是你自己说那圣诞涂装像屎一样的。”  
“我不打算收回这句话。”巴尼笑了一声。“不过下次可以往上面涂上枪支弹药。还有把我涂上去不错，胯下巨炮是个好主意。”说着圣诞还向前顶了顶胯。巴尼笑着朝圣诞的肩膀上捶了一下。“巴尼，你应该好好保管我送给你的刀的，死在自己的武器下可不好。”圣诞的语气突然严肃了起来。  
“但是我没有，况且大家不都把自己的武器扔了吗？”  
“但是只拿走了你的，再说那可是我送给你的礼物，怎么能弄丢别人送的东西。而且你要是死在我送你的武器下我会有罪恶感。”  
“什么逻辑？还有你竟然会有罪恶感？”圣诞白了他一眼。巴尼整理了一下表情，真诚地说：“保证不会有下次。”他知道对方也只是为自己担心然后嘴硬而已。  
“事实上，我来找你是有事要跟你说。”  
“我知道。”  
“我跟她分手了。”圣诞语气很沉重。  
“终于。”巴尼长舒一口气，“她又劈腿了是吧，我就跟你说过。”  
“是，但是不是像你想的那样。重点是我知道她劈腿了我竟然一点感觉都没有，以前至少还会感觉到气愤，现在根本懒得去打那家伙，完全就是不关我事的感觉。所以就分手了。”  
“挺好的，我说过的，她配不上你。”巴尼拍了拍圣诞的肩膀。  
“说的好像你就配得上我一样。这句话我是不是曾经说过。”他接着自言自语。  
“我是这个意思。”这次巴尼倒是换了个答案。  
圣诞惊讶地转过头看着巴尼，发现对方不像是在开玩笑。他盯着他看了一会儿，然后抓住他的头发，覆上了巴尼的嘴唇。一开始只是试探性的吻，对方回应后就变得热烈激情，等到两人需要空气才分开。  
“现在我又有了一样不是骷髅头的东西了。”  
“什么？”  
“你。”


End file.
